Don't Leave
by ITotallyLoveHim
Summary: Rei has been part of the Blade Breakers for two whole tournaments. Now he has decided that he should be part of the White Tigers. Yet Tyson has his own idea, and stops him. I'm not good at summaries my first fanfic, and it's ReiTy oneshot! Enjoy! R&R plz?


**PM: **Hey! This is my very first story, and I'm glad you decided to read this of all the other stories as well. I just hope that you'll like it, and if you do, please send a review. Please don't try to be too harsh on me, this is my first story on . ReixSalima Forever!!

Key: "talking"

'_Thinking'_

"very _important almost flirty._'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Beyblade. All I own is my OCs and my pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei has always been there for me. I can't thank him enough other than to make sure I treat him just as well. Today the team and I are going to meet up and start our new training. Soon I hope to tell Rei how thankful I really am for having him… and how much I love him.

(Tyson's P.O.V end)

Tyson got up and jumped out of bed. He couldn't wait to see Rei again. With a smile on his face and his chin held high, Tyson walked out of his house into his front porch. Yet he stopped instantly, and his eyes shoot open. He almost walked into something or some**one**. It took a few seconds to realize that his secret crush was in front of him with his face centimeters was from his. With a small yet noticeable blush on his face, Tyson backed away laughing nervously.

"Hey Rei! Heh-heh, um I was just about to meet up with you guys." Tyson soon stopped when he saw a serious look on Rei's face. "Rei, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Tyson, I have something to tell you." (**AN: Is he gonna tell him?!) **Rei answered looking at Tyson straight in the eye piercing right through him, "and I'll be straight forward about it." Rei took a moment to breathe and said, "I'm going back to the White Tigers."

Hearing this Tyson felt tears almost come from his eyes, the very thought of Rei leaving him at a time like this was unbearable. With his heart arching, he managed to ask, "Why?"

"They need me a lot more than the blade breakers do." (1) Rei answered looking away from him. He didn't want to see how much he was hurting him. Tyson felt the pain he never wanted to feel ever again; he never wanted Rei to leave, not now, not ever.

"Rei, plea-," Tyson started yet was cut off when Rei said very quickly,

"Don't make this any harder then it already is."

During all of this, Tyson had no idea how this was hurting Rei. To just leave, with your own thoughts and yourself talking to do what's best. Rei hadn't have listened to what his heart was telling him, telling him that this was all wrong.

All of the things he needed were with him; all that he wanted was to be with Tyson, to be by his side to cheer him on, and to love him with all his heart. Instead he decided that what his own team needed was more important than what he needed.

With what he said, Rei turned around to leave before he could let out his pain in front of Tyson, he wanted to be alone. His actions were stopped by something wrapping around him holding him in place. Before he could think, Tyson had wrapped his arms around Rei's waist so tightly that he couldn't take another step. Right there Rei felt something; he felt the love for Tyson that he had bottled up inside him fill his body.

"Please, Rei, don't go. I don't know what to do without you," Tyson mumbled against Rei's neck (2). Tyson tried to hide his face from Rei, embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't help but to cry.

"Tyson, what are you?" Rei started only to be cut off by Tyson's grip tightening around his waist.

"Please. You don't understand what you mean to the team, to me." Tyson said looking down against Rei's shoulder. Rei couldn't think about anything else except for the grip of Tyson's arms around is waist and his breath down his neck.

Tyson stood there trying to think about what to say next, as Rei just stood in his arms enjoying the warmth of his body against his. Rei tried his best to enjoy what he could of the time, and closed his eyes breathing steadily.

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" Rei finally decided to ask. Tyson soon loosened his grip around Rei letting Rei to turn around and face him. Tyson did nothing else but to look down at the floor in attempt to hide his shame.

"I-I" Tyson started. It was way to hard for him to say, not only that, Rei's finger on his lips stopped him from going on anymore.

"I think I know what you mean Tyson," Rei said looking at him with his gentle eyes we love so much, and then with a smoothing voice he said, "Forgive me if I'm wrong."

That very sentence made Tyson wonder and blush. _'What is he talking about?'_

Still confused and lost in thought, Rei leaned forward. Tyson was brought back to reality, and his eyes grew with shock as Rei's lips met his in a quick, firm kiss.

Once it was over, (**AN: WAY too soon.)** Rei said, "I love you Tyson," while still close to his face. Rei started to pull away yet before he could get too far away, Tyson grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss... a very passionate kiss.

Rei was at first surprised, although very glad that Tyson did so. Rei accepted the kiss instantly. Before anything _entreating_ could happen, Rei pulled away from the kiss with his arms around Tyson's waist while Tyson's arms were around his neck. In this position, Rei had his mouth by Tyson's ear and whispered with a smirk on his face, "What does this mean?"

"I love you, too, Rei." Tyson answered. Rei pulled away to look at him.

"Good to know." Rei told him with his sweetheart look and his warm smile back on his face. Tyson smiled back and ran his fingers though Rei's thick raven hair.

"Please don't leave! Not after what happened." Tyson said just to be safe.

"Don't worry, I won't. With you here, I'll be a Blade Breaker for life." Rei assured with a kind smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Kai were worried sick, so they decided to look for Rei and Tyson. They just so happen to walk by when Rei and Tyson were sharing another kiss.

"Wow." Max said with his mouth slightly open. Kai looked at them, then at max and smirked putting his arm around Max. He pulled him closer to him nuzzling his hair.

"I guess, we're not the only ones." Kai mumbled against Max's hair.

"I guess not," Max replied, turning to face Kai still in his arms. "I think it's time they knew."

"I think so too." Kai replied with a smirk on his face. Max returned the smirk as he put his arms around Kai's neck. Kai soon put his arms around Max's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Will they ever tell Tyson? Maybe not.

**PM: well there you have it! My first fan fic on ! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please let me know by a review!**

**I hate it! They rely on Rei's strength WAY TOO MUCH! It makes me sick, I hat it with a passion. I bet they can't find their asses with both hands without Rei there to help them. As much as I love Lee, and Mariah, I can't stand the way they are with Rei; they're not really that useless are they?**

**I wanted to cry sooooo much! Curse the creator for making Rei leave! Stupid White Tigers, needing him too much.. I hate it wit a passion... they don't need him that bad!**

**ReixSalima Forever!! (I'll say this after every story.)**

**Yaoi For Life!**


End file.
